Code Cracking For Gryffindors (Traduction)
by RoyalTeuk
Summary: TRADUCTION - Harry aurait dû savoir qu'il aurait mieux valu cacher son tatouage à ses amis de dortoirs qui étaient un peu trop curieux à son goût. Oneshot. UA, 7ème année, fluffy. Déjanté. HPDM


**Crackage de Code chez les Gryffondors**

**Auteur:** Sara's Girl

**Traductrice:** Royalteuk (moi /o/)

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire n'est pas de moi, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais bien à J.K. Rowling et cie. Bref, rien n'est à moi, sauf cette traduction 8D

**Résumé:** Harry aurait dû savoir qu'il aurait mieux valu cacher son tatouage à ses amis de dortoirs qui étaient un peu trop curieux à son goût.

**Note de la traductrice:** Hello, hello mes ami(e)s ! Ceci est ma première traduction (ouhouhou émotions~). L'auteur m'a évidemment donné son autorisation. Cette histoire a été super à lire et j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir en la lisant que j'en ai eu en la tradusiant ;_; Toute critique est bien évidemment accepté (on veut progresser ou on ne veut pas ...). Si vous voyez une petite coquille ou une petite faute de français, n'hésitez pas~ Je retransmettrai toutes les reviews à l'auteur mais vous pouvez aussi aller directement la voir pour lui dire :)

**Note de l'auteur:** C'est stupide, court complètement et inutilement guimauve. Je ne vais surprendre personne en disant que c'est le résultat d'un autre de mes rêves idiots. Je me demande si mon subconscient n'en a pas eu marre de lire des fictions Harry-a-un-tatouage-de-serpent et m'a pondu ça à la place.

Je remercie mon petit nuage qui m'a aidée pour quelques phrases absolument ignobles à traduire et pour sa relecture qui a été totalement inutile .

Enjoy~

* * *

"Putain, Harry a un tatouage," étaient les premiers mots qu'Harry entendit en émergeant.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il se décala doucement sous ses draps et réalisa que, oui, ils avaient apparemment glissé pendant la nuit avec son pantalon de pyjama, permettant ainsi à une petite brise matinale venant de la fenêtre ouverte de courir sur ses hanches nues – que ce soit celle intacte ou celle qui avait attiré l'attention de Seamus: celle avec –

~ 500

50

1000 ~

- tatoué en travers avec une douce écriture noire.

Il allait ouvrir les yeux et dire à Seamus de se casser et de fermer la fenêtre quand il y eut un soudain remue-ménage et que deux voix se joignirent à la conversation. Harry se figea.

"C'est juste des nombres," dit Nev, semblant intrigué et bien trop enjoué pour cette heure de la matinée, bien qu'Harry ne fût pas sûr de l'heure qu'il était. Ouvrir les yeux aurait probablement aidé.

"Nan, ça veut dire quelque chose, n'est-ce-pas," suggéra Dean quelque part à côté des pieds d'Harry, et il lui apparut que s'il ouvrait les yeux à ce moment-là, ils seraient tous en train de le regarder, ce qui aurait été vraiment étrange. Avec un soupir intérieur, il choisit de feindre le sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne s'y intéressent plus.

"Ca ressemble un peu à un serpent si tu penches la tête comme ça et que tu plisses les yeux," suggéra Seamus.

"Pourquoi tu voudrais faire un tatouage où il faudrait tourner la tête et plisser les yeux pour le comprendre ?" demanda Neville, avec juste raison. "Et de toute façon, ça ne ressemble en rien à un serpent. Je ne sais pas quel genre de serpents tu côtoies, Seamus."

Seamus grogna et Harry sourit intérieurement devant l'attitude de son ami.

"Pourquoi tu en voudrais un tout court ?" voulut savoir Dean. "C'est un peu comme de l'auto-mutilation."

Ce mec, pensa Harry, était maladivement obsédé par sa – il avouait, parfaite – peau. Harry le savait; il devait partager une salle de bain avec lui.

"De quoi vous parlez ?" demanda Ron, la voix encore endormie. Harry était assez impressionné qu'ils aient réussi à le réveiller avec leurs spéculations. Ron dormait comme une marmotte.

"De ça," dit Nev, baissant la voix. Harry continuait de prétendre être endormi, même s'il n'y avait aucune raison, ce qui s'avérait plus difficile que ce qu'il n'aurait imaginé. Sa bouche tressautait pour montrer son amusement, ses doigts le démangeaient: il voulait attraper les draps et les remonter sur sa peau froide. Il y avait également une mèche de cheveux qui pendaient sur ses yeux, le rendant fou.

Il savait que la curiosité était un vilain défaut mais il suspectait qu'il y avait assez de curiosité des deux côtés de cette équation pour annuler l'autre. Si, en effet, cela fonctionnait comme ça; ce n'était pas comme s'il était un expert.

Ron bailla, trébucha près du lit d'Harry et émit un petit "grmbl". "Oh, ça. J'sais pas, mon pote. Il l'avait quand il est venu à la maison cet été. Voulait pas nous dire ce que ça voulait dire. Vous savez comment il est."

Les sourcils d'Harry tressautèrent avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

"Ah ça oui. Peut-être que c'est … combien de filles il s'est fait," dit Seamus avec un ton envieux.

Dean pouffa. "C'est pas pour être méchant mon pote mais je doute qu'Harry ait eu le temps de se faire mille cinq cent filles."

"Mille cinq cent cinquante si tu additionnes tout," fit remarquer Seamus.

"Et de toute manière, Harry n'est pas …" Ron se ratatina et il fallut à Harry toute sa faible maîtrise de soi pour ne pas bouger et ne pas ouvrir les yeux pour regarder ses amis. Amis qui, d'après le bruit qu'ils faisaient, étaient maintenant rassemblés autour de son lit dans une sorte de comité bizarre.

"N'est pas quoi ?"

"Il n'est pas, euh, vous savez. Il n'est pas comme ça," dit Ron vaillamment. "Il ne s'envoie pas en l'air avec tout le monde comme ça …"

Yeux fermés ou pas, Harry pouvait clairement voir le haussement d'épaule désinvolte qu'essaya de faire son meilleur ami. Il se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était pas comme si ça l'inquiétait que quelqu'un sache qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les filles, plus maintenant tout du moins.

Ses colocataires l'auraient bien découvert à un moment ou un autre, rien que le nombre de fois où il se glissait dans le dortoir des Serpentards sans qu'on lui jette un sort. Pas que Ron savait quoique ce soit au sujet des Serpentards ou de ses escapades dans leur dortoir. Ou ce qu'il faisait avec un Serpentard en particulier une fois l'invasion accomplie. Il soupçonnait que c'était mieux d'épargner les détails à Ron.

"Quoi ?" insista Dean après de longues secondes. Il y avait une note de _quelque chose_ dans sa voix qui titillait le cerveau d'Harry.

"Il ne s'envoie pas en l'air avec tout le monde," affirma Ron.

"Avec des filles," ajouta Seamus joyeusement. "C'est ce que tu allais dire ! Il ne s'envoie pas en l'air _avec des filles._ Je le savais. Je le SAVAIS."

Dean inspira un grand coup et tapa le matelas d'Harry avec son genou. _Belle manière de ne pas me réveiller pendant que vous parlez de moi_, pensa Harry.

"Il l'est, Ron ?" demanda doucement Neville. "Tu sais … gay ?"

Harry retint sa respiration. Il devait admettre que Ron avait été particulièrement compréhensif à propos de toute cette chose cet été mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que Ron allait faire alors qu'il était pratiquement forcé de révéler l'homosexualité de son meilleur ami pendant qu'il dormait. Soi-disant.

Ron toussa. "Hm, et bien. Vous devriez peut-être lui demander." Harry grogna intérieurement et resta figé.

Seamus rit de pur plaisir. "Il _l'est_ putain ! _Merci_ Harry," murmura-t-il. Puis il ajouta: "J'espère que Snape est prêt pour vous, M. Thomas !"

"Hein ?" émit Ron après quelques secondes et Harry ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord.

"Je ne te l'aurais pas fait faire, Seam," protesta Dean.

"Si, tu l'aurais fait," affirma Seamus et cela sonnait toujours comme s'il appréciait ça beaucoup trop. D'un autre côté, pensait Harry, ils semblaient tous avoir oublié son tatouage. "On a fait un pari sur les, hm, préférences d'Harry depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Le perdant doit demander à Snape de sortir avec lui devant plein de gens. Oh, ça va être une bonne journée."

"Oh, ne le fais pas en potions !" s'exclama soudainement Nev, angoissé.

"Pourquoi pas ?" dit quelqu'un à côté des pieds d'Harry.

"Parce que je vais le rater, non ?"

"Dieu te pardonnera de ne pas être témoin de mon humiliation, Nev," s'exprima Dean sèchement.

"Non, il a raison," dit Ron. "Je ne veux pas rater ça non plus."

"Sérieusement les mecs, merci pour votre soutien. Et s'il me lance un sort ?"

"Il ne va pas te lancer un sort, c'est un professeur." Affirma Neville, même s'il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. Si Harry était honnête, il ne lui en voudrait pas. "Il s'énerve après moi à peu près quotidiennement depuis des années et il ne m'a toujours pas jeté un sort."

"Ouais mais tu fais juste exploser des chaudrons et pas lui demander s'il voudrait bien te tenir la main au Trois Balais," fit remarquer Dean et Harry se mordit très fort la langue.

"C'est un peu trop simple," songea Seamus. "Je pensais plus à lui demander s'il voulait une petite branlette à la Tête de Sanglier."

"Eurk," fit Ron avec dégout.

Harry examina l'intérieur de ses paupières et serra les dents pour contrer l'envie de rejoindre la vague de gloussements et de ricanements amusés-horrifiés autour de son lit qui accompagnaient ces images non désirées.

"Vous pensez que Snape aime les queues ?" s'exclama soudainement Seamus et Harry implosa presque à cause de l'effort qu'il dut faire pour contenir la boule d'amusement horrifié qui remplissait sa poitrine jusqu'à lui faire mal.

Cette conversation de merde n'avait plus aucun rapport avec lui et il voulait la rejoindre.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait demander à Harry," ajouta Neville au milieu d'une nouvelle vague de rire et Harry reconsidéra sa dernière affirmation, incapable d'arrêter son doigt de pied de trembler d'horreur sous les draps.

"Oh allez, Nev, c'est dégoutant. Harry ne voudrait pas s'envoyer en l'air avec _ça_."

"Il a peut-être … tu sais, pour … s'entrainer ou quelque chose dans le genre," suggéra Dean.

"C'est de mon meilleur pote dont tu parles," gémit Ron. "Putain, je vais en faire des cauchemars."

_Toi et moi_, pensa Harry. Juste après, la brise venant de la fenêtre reprenait et _putain_, il avait froid. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait trouver le moyen de blâmer Draco pour toute cette histoire. Dès qu'il pourrait bouger. C'était de sa faute pour le tatouage, naturellement, et Snape ? Et bien, c'était un truc de Serpentard. Tous les Serpentard étaient déviants et Draco était un Serpentard. Par conséquent, Snape était un déviant. Ou quelque chose du genre. Il pourrait revenir sur la théorie plus tard.

Il était en train de devenir plutôt bon pour ce qui était de rester immobile, pensa-t-il. Il se sentait un tout petit peu fier de lui pour réussir à contrôler son envie urgente de gigoter et de remuer quand Nev dit:

"Tu pourrais au moins le laisser essayer, Seamus," et Harry réalisa qu'il avait manqué quelque chose; il pouvait apparemment _soit_ rester Extraordinairement Immobile _soit_ écouter, mais pas faire les deux en même temps. Il se demandait si Hermione lui apprendrait comment être multitâche.

"Continue," le flatta Dean.

Seamus soupira. "Bon. Si tu arrives à extirper la signification du tatouage mystère à Harry avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse, tu n'auras rien à demander à Snape. Mais laisse-moi être le premier à te dire que j'espère sincèrement que tu rateras."

"Oh, je ne raterai pas. Aucune chance. A quel point ça peut être dur ?"

Très dur, pensa Harry, ce qui était, il avouait, malheureux pour Dean. Parce qu'honnêtement, comme s'il allait céder quand il y avait en jeu un Snape se tordant de dégout.

Tandis que ses amis résumaient leur discussion, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment ils pouvaient penser qu'il était toujours endormi alors qu'ils étaient tous debout autour de son lit beuglant à propos de parties de jambes en l'air, de Snape et de sa sexualité.

Peut-être que Draco n'était pas si loin de la vérité quand il affirmait que _'Tous les Gryffondors sont intellectuellement inférieurs à la normal. Ca équivaut à un petit peu stupide, Harry.' _ Malgré tout, ça n'empêchera pas Harry de le taper avec l'objet le plus proche, généralement un oreiller, la prochaine fois qu'il le dirait. Pour ce qui suivrait, et bien, ce n'était pas la responsabilité d'Harry.

Heureusement, ses colocataires commencèrent à s'éloigner de son lit, poursuivant leur baratin amical tout en commençant leurs routines matinales. Harry fut donc soulagé quand il vit qu'il n'aurait pas àcombattre l'inévitable rougissement de sa peau qui accompagnait ses pensées à propos de Draco. A la place, il se laissa un petit moment pour les apprécier, puis il feignit de se réveiller, se leva et s'étira avec délice sans prendre la peine de remonter son pantalon de pyjama sur son tatouage.

"Eh Harry, quand est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ?" dit Seamus innocemment, comme s'il n'avait pas passé les quinze dernières minutes à le regarder et à faire des spéculations.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa hanche, tout aussi innocemment. "Début de l'été." Il dessina du bout des doigts les nombres tatoués et sourit. "Je vais prendre ma douche."

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?" essaya Dean, pensant apparemment que ce serait aussi simple.

"Ce serait tout dévoiler, non ?" lâcha Harry par-dessus son épaule et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il alluma l'eau chaude et tâtonna à la recherche d'un gel douche. Finalement, renfrogné, il trouva un des savons bizarres, supposés virils de Dean, une sorte de gommage au sel tout droit sorti de l'océan, il le renifla pendant un moment ou deux puis en déposa une noisette dans sa main.

S'envoyer en l'air avec Snape pour s'entraîner, effectivement.

Il semblait que prétendre être endormi était une tâche difficile parce qu'Harry était affamé depuis le moment où il était descendu pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il opta pour le remplissage d'assiette avec un peu de tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, malgré l'air extrêmement blasé qu'affichait Hermione. Contrairement à lui, Hermione ne savait pas ce qui arrivait et il suspectait qu'un petit-déjeuner équilibré était la seule option sensée.

Tandis qu'il coupait sa saucisse et qu'il amenait les morceaux à sa bouche, il fixa la table des Serpentards jusqu'à ce qu'il capte le regard de Draco. Les yeux gris se réchauffèrent immédiatement et le petit bond dans la poitrine d'Harry et le picotement sur sa peau ne pouvaient être qu'en partie attribués aux Cristaux de Sels Masculins. Harry lui lança un rapide sourire que Draco lui retourna une fois qu'il était sûr que personne ne les regardait.

Le truc était que, avec le père de Draco derrière les barreaux et Voldemort définitivement mort, ils n'avaient pas de besoin réel de cacher à quel point ils étaient devenus importants l'un pour l'autre pendant les derniers mois. Mais aucun d'eux n'était assez idiot pour croire que ce ne serait pas un énorme scandale pour quelques personnes – pour la majorité des gens – quand ils apprendront jusqu'où Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy avaient mis à profit le concept de 'surmonter leurs différences'.

'_Arrête de me fixer, Potter_,' articula silencieusement Draco par-dessus sa tasse de café quand Pansy se détourna de lui pour se servir un verre de jus de citrouille. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait qu'Harry lui rendit. S'il était honnête, il ne savait pas comment personne ne les avait encore pris en flagrant délit; ils n'avaient pas essayé tant que ça de se cacher cette année.

Il avait supposé que ça ne durerait pas longtemps avant que Dean ne vienne donc il ne fut pas étonné quand il se glissa à côté de lui, un bout de parchemin à la main, avec une expression un peu étrange sur son visage d'habitude décontracté.

"Donc, tu sais ton tatouage ? Les nombres ?"

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de retourner s'occuper de l'agencement particulier qu'il donnait à ses haricots blancs. "Mh ?"

"Est-ce que ce sont des coordonnées sur une carte ?"

"Quoi, comme un pirate ? Nan." Amusé, Harry coupa une tomate cuite en deux avec sa fourchette. "Aah," ajouta-t-il.

Dean fit un bruit étrange mais continua. "Est-ce que c'est un truc en rapport avec … l'Arithmancie ?"

"Techniquement," approuva Harry.

"Je ne fais pas d'Arithmancie," grommela Dean.

"Moi non plus. Nan."

"La combinaison de ton coffre à Gringotts ?"

Harry pouffa. "Si ça l'était, tu crois que je te le dirais ? Ce n'est pas ça, comme tu t'en doutes, mais _honnêtement_."

"Ce n'est pas …" Dean baissa le ton," … combien de mecs tu t'es fait, non ? Parce que tu devrais savoir que tout le monde est ok avec … ça."

"Bien, merci." Harry lui lança un regard en biais. "Et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu penses que je suis une pétasse finie mais non. Ce n'est pas ça."

"Désolé. Ne le prends pas mal."

"Aucun risque." Harry posa son couteau et sa fourchette et lécha le ketchup restant sur son doigt. Il regarda Draco pas-très-discrètement par-dessous sa frange et Dean fixa sa liste, tout à fait inconscient.

"Ca te sert à te souvenir de quelque chose ?"

"Comme une liste de course ?" songea Harry. "C'est plutôt vague."

"Je sais," se lamenta Dean en laissant tomber son menton sur ses bras croisés sur la table. Harry regarda le sommet de son crâne et réprima le besoin de lui tapoter l'épaule. Snape ne savait pas ce qui allait le frapper.

Ou Ginny, d'ailleurs, pensa-t-il tandis qu'elle entrait dans la Grande Salle et qu'elle incita Dean à se redresser pour s'assoir sur ses genoux. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent à la vue de sa petite amie et il la laissa mordre dans son toast.

"Eh, Ginny, aide-moi. Harry t'écoute d'habitude. Ca veut dire quoi son tatouage ?"

"Mh, ok, qu'est-ce que ce que j'aurai en échange ?"

Dean se pencha et chuchota dans son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle arbore un rictus et que ses yeux pétillent. Harry regarda de l'autre côté de la table, juste à temps pour voir Ron tourner doucement au vert et fourrer plusieurs tranches de bacon dans sa bouche très rapidement.

"Crache le morceau, Harry," dit-elle, adoptant une expression sévère qu'elle semblait avoir empruntée à Hermione.

Harry croisa les bras sur la table et secoua la tête. "Aucune chance. Ca ne compte pas si tu l'aides. Et de toute façon, je veux le voir proposer une branlette à Snape."

"Tu _écoutais_ … oh … putain." Dean se frotta le visage, horrifié.

Harry sourit, empli d'une magnifique joie puérile. "Vous pensiez vraiment que j'étais resté endormi avec vous criant et gloussant autour de mon lit ?"

"On ne gloussait pas," rectifia Seamus de l'autre côté de Dean, se penchant devant son co-conspirateur pour voir Harry. "Nous exprimions notre amusement … d'une manière très virile."

Harry leva juste un sourcil, jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre bout de la table où Neville avait au moins la décence de rougir et de se ratatiner d'un air désolé.

Ron toussa, un peu inquiet et Harry haussa les épaules et lui sourit jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et arrête de mâcher sa nourriture. '_C'bon_' articula silencieusement Harry. Ron eut un large sourire, le soulagement inscrit sur son visage.

"Tu vas _proposer une branlette à Snape_ ?!" demanda soudainement Ginny depuis les genoux de Dean, un tout petit peu trop fort. Cela eut pour effet l'arrêt de plusieurs conversations autour de la table. Quand il se tourna pour regarder autour de lui, Harry fut aux anges de voir que Snape faisait une tête d'où pourrait sortir du pus de Bubobulb.

Harry soupira joyeusement et apprécia le petit moment de répit qu'on lui offrait. Il mangea deux ou trois autres toast avec délice tout en regardant Draco chuchoter à l'oreille de Pansy et rire. C'était toujours et définitivement de la faute de Draco. Ce bâtard de Serpentard ne voudrait pas l'avouer à haute voix mais il était indéniablement fasciné par l'art corporel moldu d'Harry; il semblait adorer le lécher, de toutes les façons.

"Ca doit être une personne ou un évènement important," dit Ginny après un moment, une fois que son premier soupçon sur le fait que son petit ami entretenait un béguin caché pour son professeur de potions eut été réfuté. "C'est pour ça que les gens se font tatouer. Et," ajouta-t-elle, momentanément sérieuse tandis qu'elle lançait un regard à la cicatrice qu'Harry essayait de cacher avec sa tignasse récalcitrante, "Harry a déjà assez de souvenirs de gros évènements, non ? Donc, une personne."

Dean regarda sa liste et la plia en deux avec un soupir. "Pourquoi les filles sont aussi intelligentes ?" demanda-t-il à toute la table et Ginny lui tapa le tibia.

"A quoi ça ressemble ?" questionna Hermione qui parlait pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, attirant les regards de Ginny et de tous les mecs de septième année à Gryffondor.

"Ooh, ouais, regarde !" s'enthousiasma Ginny.

"Non !"

"Allez, montre-le !" le poussa Ginny. A moitié alarmé, il glissa loin d'elle aussi loin qu'il pouvait sur le banc jusqu'à ce qu'il soit quasiment assis sur les genoux d'Hermione.

"Dégage," marmonna-t-il en essayant de calmer la curiosité naissante de tous ses camarades de maison qui regardait maintenant cette petite comédie avec intérêt.

"Ca ressemble à ça, Hermione," dit Dean gentiment, reproduisant le texte soigné avec une presque parfaite fidélité au verso de son morceau de parchemin et lui fit glisser sur la table.

Elle examine les mystérieux nombres pendant une minute ou deux, pliant et tournant le parchemin à 360 degrés – comme si ça allait faire une différence, mais encore une fois, c'était Hermione et il ne serait pas surprenant qu'elle aime examiner un problème sous tous les angles, littéralement.

Finalement, son visage s'éclaira et elle sourit. Visiblement amusée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, puis à la table des Serpentards et enfin au parchemin.

"Vous êtes tous des idiots," annonça-t-elle. Puis, elle rendit le parchemin à Dean qui le prit, le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et commença immédiatement à le tourner en cercle juste comme elle l'avait fait.

"Mione !" se plaignit Ron mais elle secoua la tête et se pencha en arrière sur le banc pour rencontrer les yeux d'Harry.

"Bon avec toi ?" chuchota-t-elle avec de grands yeux sombres.

Harry hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

"J'espère," ajouta-t-elle sombrement et il lui sourit en retour.

"Mais putain. De. Quoi. Vous. Parlez ?" s'exclama Ron au-dessus des marmonnements qui venaient du petit comité Dean-Ginny-Seamus à côté d'Harry alors qu'ils examinaient le parchemin.

Harry soupira et, juste pendant un bref moment, il s'autorisa à laisser tomber son front contre la table, libérant la pression qui agissait sur ses muscles. Il se demanda si, en fait, plaquer Draco au sol au milieu de la Grande Salle et laisser la nature suivre son cours n'aurait pas été plus simple que ça.

"Ce sont des putains de _lettres_," cria Dean soudainement, émergeant d'un petit trou en regardant Harry avec la bouche ouverte. "Ce ne sont pas des nombres du tout, ce sont des lettres !"

"Euh, ouais," fit Harry intelligemment qui commençait déjà à sentir son visage rougir, ce qui était ridicule mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire grand-chose.

"Argh," émit Ron en s'arrachant les cheveux de frustration et d'incompréhension.

"Là," dit Ginny, ayant l'air plutôt amusée tandis qu'elle se glissait sur le banc à côté d'Harry. Elle prit le crayon de Dean, gribouilla quelque chose sur le parchemin et le passa à son frère.

Harry retint sa respiration pendant que Ron lisait le parchemin. Trois, deux, un …

"_Malfoy_ !"

S'il y avait une chose dans laquelle Ron excellait, c'était hurler et Harry était ravi de voir que cette occasion n'était pas une exception.

"Tu t'es tatoué Malfoy sur la hanche ? _Malfoy_ ?!" ajouta Ron comme pour bien enfoncer le clou.

"Hm," fit Harry, sentant déjà le poids de beaucoup, beaucoup de regard silencieux l'épingler sur le banc.

Avalant difficilement, Harry se força à jeter à un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards une fois de plus, rencontrant encore plus de regard et une inquiétante Pansy Parkinson bouche bée. Il lança à Draco un regard séduisant et soupira lourdement. Draco prit son assiette et sa serviette avec une expression de souffrance et, avec chaque paire d'yeux de la Grande Salle le suivant, il se leva et s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors.

Avec Ginny assise dorénavant sur le banc à côté de Dean, il n'y avait plus de place et Draco était debout derrière Harry, le regardant de haut avec un sourcil levé et son assiette à la main, bien éloignée de sa chemise blanche immaculée. Se sentant résigné, au chaud et plutôt exposé, Harry fit basculer sa tête en arrière sur le torse de Draco et sourit. Il inspira l'odeur réconfortante de savon et d'eau de Cologne aux agrumes et la pas-si réconfortante odeur d'hareng fumé.

"Ils ont cracké ton code impossible, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Draco.

"Hm, quelques Gryffondors sont intelligents, tu vois ?"

Draco renifla. "Bien, je ne vais pas manger mon hareng fumé debout donc …" Il fit un signe impatient de la main à tous les Gryffondors abasourdis. "Bougez-vous ou faîtes quelque chose."

"Pour aller où, Malfoy, il n'y a pas de place ?" rétorqua Dean, clairement indigné de se faire commander. De se faire commander par Malfoy, particulièrement.

Ron ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson et, distraitement, Harry songea à envoyer à l'intérieur un bout de sa tomate cuite, juste pour voir s'il pouvait. Quoi qu'il ne ferait mieux pas. Précisément au moment où Draco avait posé sa main libre sur l'épaule d'Harry juste comme ça et que la petite veine sur la tempe gauche de Ron battait d'une façon inquiétante. Harry supposait, espérait, que tant qu'il ne s'évanouissait pas, il irait bien dans une minute ou deux.

"Il va y en avoir dans un instant," fit remarquer Seamus, retrouvant sa joie sombre et espiègle avec une rapidité impressionnante devant un Serpentard inopportun. "Je pense que Dean a quelque chose à demander au professeur Snape."

"Mais je –"

"Non, Hermione l'a trouvée. Tu as seulement profité d'elle. Maintenant, va avant que tu ne déshonores le nom de Gryffondor," énonça Seamus en faisant un geste théâtrale de la main en direction de la sinistre et silencieuse table des professeurs.

Les yeux de Dean s'élargirent. "Maintenant ?! Mais tu es fou ?!" cracha-t-il, levant la voix. Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi ça le gênait parce que, de toute façon, tout le monde les regardait.

Draco soupira, impatient. "Absolument Thomas. Maintenant, bouge."

"Un grand et joli sourire, Dean," le conseilla Seamus, souriant largement tandis qu'il tapait son ami du pied et qu'il le poussait sur ses pieds. "Viens t'assoir, Malfoy," ajouta-t-il avec sollicitude, tapotant la place vide sur le banc.

"Merci Finnigan."

Ron se frotta le visage et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. "Malfoy … tu es ici, à notre table. Avec Harry et du hareng fumé."

S'installant sur le banc, Draco le fixa pendant un long moment avant de regarder Harry avec des yeux gris perplexes.

"Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ta belette," informa-t-il Harry en aparté.

Harry pouffa et le frappa du pied en dessous de la table, laissant sa jambe pressée contre la chaleur de Draco – solide et réelle mais personne ne pouvait le voir, juste comme le prouvait son plus-si-secret tatouage numérique. Les coins de la bouche de Draco remontèrent en un petit sourire étrange tandis qu'il reprenait calmement son petit-déjeuner. Harry prit sa tasse de thé, le regarda sans se cacher et doucement, très doucement, le bourdonnement des conversations de la Grande Salle reprirent encore une fois.

"Regardez," s'exclama soudainement Neville, les yeux grands ouverts, faisant se tordre tout le monde à la table pour regarder ce qu'il montrait du doigt. A côté d'Harry, Draco se tourna également et essaya de prétendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

Dean s'approcha de la table des professeurs comme s'il creusait sa propre tombe et tandis qu'il s'arrêtait directement devant un Snape brillant de colère meurtrière, agrippé à la table et vibrant de rage préventive, un silence d'effroi tomba encore une fois sur la Grande Salle, laissant sa question être entendue par tout le monde:

"Donc, Monsieur, je me demandais …"

**END**

* * *

Juste au cas où vous n'auriez pas saisi (parce que selon l'auteur, elle est consciente que son cerveau est un endroit très bizarre):

~500 [D]

50 [L]

1000~ [M]

En chiffres romain !

Merci d'avoir lu, une petite review ne fait de mal à personne :D

L xx


End file.
